Heartbeat Ending
by Katitty
Summary: It should say HeartBREAK Ending because that's what it really is. Here, take a look at our boys a few years into the future. This is how I want SPN to end.


**I own nothing. Except the children...them I own...and the mothers...them I also own.**

 **ENJOY, LILY**

I want supernatural to end with the camera being a person, looking in on Sam and Dean at Sunday dinner, with their family surrounding them.

It starts with Sam, with a little baby boy on his lap, no older than 10 months, stealing peas off his fathers plate, with a little overgrown puppy seated waiting patiently for the baby to drop him so down too.

Another little boy with Sam's smile sitting in the corner with another child, both of them giggling and taking turns hammering an imaginary nail into a plastic piece of wood.

Then it pans to a lovely middle aged women, carrying out potato's over her head as she dodges another child running past, she laughs at something that another woman has said from across the room.

That camera zooms in on the woman, who appears to be breast feeding, with a pretty smile on her face, the little baby, a girl, has Deans eyes.

The camera on the little one, you can see a mans hand reach out and stroke her chubby cheek, before her hand grasps onto his finger. The camera travels up his arm to where shes staring intently. Deans smiling down at her softly.

"Uncle Dean!"

A little boy collides with his leg as the camera zooms out.

"Hey there, Angel Boy," Dean says down at him.

His eyes a big wide as he stares up at him, his hair wild and crazy like his mothers.

He giggles before running away, "catch me!" can be heard as he moves away, the camera following before switching to another person.

Cas, sitting on a couch, next to Claire, they're talking intently about something, while she bounces another baby on her knees, Cas occasionally leaning in to the baby's face and making silly noises while he giggles.

"Jimmy!" Claire yells at her child as he knocks over another child in the process of trying to get away from Uncle Dean.

The camera slides over to the little girl, sobbing softly with her bright green eyes looking at her father with hope.

Dean walks over and pats her soft blonde hair, "There, there Mary-Jo." He winks before lifting her into his arms, "We'll take him down together." She giggles at his murmured words and her fathers outrageous high pitched squeal.

"Help me Papa Cas!"

The camera rolls around and lands on the two little boys in the corner, Sammy's eldest, now holding the plastic wood, and the other little boy, his twin, hammering in the nail.

He looks up and glances across the room, staring intently at something just in front of the kitchen doorway.

"What are you looking at now Johnny?" The little boy asks softly.

"Nothing Bobby," he smiles over at his bother, "just my imaginary friend."

Bobby shrugs, getting up to eat at the call of his mother.

Johnny walks over to his Uncle Dean, sitting next to him at the table, placing a gently high five on Mary's little hand, earning himself a toothy smile.

The dinner continues with loud laughs, awful jokes, and few crying babies.

Afterwards, everyone is sitting in the living room.

Sam with his youngest son sitting on his lap, playing with his shorter hair, his wife by his side, his other two, Johnny and Bobby, at his feet fighting as twins should, over who gets to sit in their Dads 'Leg Jail' with Sams legs laying over their shoulders. Their dog leaning over to break up the fight with a lick to Johnny's face.

Claire, with Little Jimmy leaning tiredly against her side, her youngest sleeping peacefully against her chest.

Dean, with his arms laying across the back of the lounge, his baby girl in the arms of his mother on one side, and Cas holding Mary on the other, lazily knocking his foot back and forth against the coffee table leg.

"Uncle Dean?" Bobby says from across the room, "tell us another story."

The camera rolls in on Johnnys face, he smiles, all wide and toothless at his imaginary friend, who appears to be now standing behind his Uncle Dean.

The camera rolls around the room, going over all the faces again, before landing on Dean, who just laughs, shakes his head, and sighs.

"Damn it Sammy, you choose which on this time," he laughs across at his little brother.

Sam can be heard behind the camera, giving Dean several suggestions, all of which we can identify.

"What about the time you went to get Cas from purgatory? That's always a crowd favorite."

Dean smiles slowly as the camera slowly glides backwards, revealing Johnnys imaginary friend.

"You did good boys," John whispers in his husky voice, placing his hand on his eldest sons shoulder, before glancing around, his eyes appear to land on Sam, "I couldn't be prouder."

LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING 'Tattooed Dean' and your tumblr name and i'll leave you a little surprise in your ask box :D

Love Chief.


End file.
